


[Podfic of] You and Me in the Wreckage

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's Summary: <i>Sidney never felt like he was missing anything from his life; he had his job, he had his friends - and then Geno showed up and turned his world upside down.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] You and Me in the Wreckage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You and Me in the Wreckage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603734) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



> Cover by fire_juggler. Beta by takola.

Length: 2:19:58

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/You%20and%20Me%20in%20the%20Wreckage.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/You%20and%20Me%20in%20the%20Wreckage.m4b) (Right Click select "save as")


End file.
